


Osmosis 滲透

by dreamdeath



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: 猛毒是來自仙女座星系的共生體，艾迪·布洛克是小有名氣的記者。兩個魯蛇成功幹了一件大事。事後，一切歸於平靜。偶有波瀾的日子一天天度過，艾迪這才後知後覺地發現──猛毒不止滲透他的生活，也滲透他的身心。





	1. Chapter 1

● Drop.1  
  


生命基金會事件確實引起軒然大波，然而最終的結果卻不如艾迪所預期，在有關當局的嚴密操作下，知情人無一不被封口，一般大眾憑藉各家媒體虛實參半的報導，所知的僅是生命基金會秘密執行非人道實驗且執行長死於一次火箭試射的意外，而基金會則在群龍無首的情況下宣布停擺所有計畫。  
然而，熟知內情甚至拯救世界的艾迪‧布洛克則理所當然地成了約談對象。

共生體的強大足以撼動人類存亡，打著維護人身安全與健康的旗幟，甫才從昏迷中清醒，一身傷的艾迪便讓面無表情黑衣特務從病房強制轉移到陌生的實驗機構。  
在艾迪還未搞清楚狀況前，先碰上的便是再三針對與共生體相關細節的反覆偵訊，隨後是繁瑣的身體檢查項目及心理輔導，耗費大半天時間，好不容易獲准離開冰冷的實驗室卻不幸地被告知後續尚有兩次會面，  
原因無他，美國政府急切地想了解這種陌生的外星族群，其次便是要確保猛毒如艾迪所言已經死於火箭爆炸的大火之中。

許是猛毒命不該絕，以為外星朋友確實死亡的艾迪悲痛非凡，面對偵訊表現出的反應格外真實。  
懷著這份無處宣洩的感傷，暫且推掉各方工作邀約的艾迪除了至醫院回診，便是待在老舊的公寓養傷，失去活力的枯燥日子直到第二回會面結束後三天，一名陌生男子敲響了屋門。  
──衰弱但仍舊活著的猛毒回來了。

 

隨著會面次數增加，艾迪能夠明顯感覺到施測探員的態度便越發鬆散，這意味著若是三次會面均順利過關，即能免除後患。  
而今天是最後一次會面。

「我要出門了，答應我你會乖乖的。」  
穿上外套，在出門赴約前艾迪不忘提醒似乎情緒不佳的共生體，「猛毒，聽見了嗎？」指尖輕敲透明的容器，男人誘哄的語氣甚是溫柔。  
重新尋回共生體的艾迪心態與先前大相逕庭，過去毫不在意有關單位的緊迫盯人，現在只覺得格外拘束，這也是為什麼即使V再不悅艾迪仍舊堅持己見──比起拿猛毒的存亡冒險，他寧願忍受能夠將人逼瘋的孤寂。

「艾迪……」  
「我很快就回來。」咬牙忽略猛毒可憐兮兮的語氣，艾迪狠心步出屋門。

 

＊

 

即便作好心理準備，艾迪同樣無法忍受因為分離引起的焦慮，胸口彷彿開了一個洞，能夠吞噬一切的空虛感不受控制地逐漸擴大，待到讓人領進偵訊室時艾迪的情緒已經同前陣子那般低迷。

「布洛克先生，恭喜你自由了。」好不容易熬過大半天，艾迪總算等來宣告戰事結束的號角。  
「你的意思是再也不見？」  
「是的，再也不見。」心理醫師讓艾迪的用詞逗樂了。  
「不用再走進這操蛋的建築物真是太好了。」  
歡呼著離開以純白色為基調的實驗室，黑髮的男人哼著小曲，不顧限速連連催快油門，甚至闖過數個紅燈。

 

很快地，道路周邊的景色便由原先的筆直高樓進入底矮雜亂的小區，市中心的繁華被敗破取而代之。  
在時代演進飛快的二十一世紀，這片區域就恍若被遺忘在時空的裂縫中，錯落不齊的樓房屋齡高達半百，街道旁滿是席地而坐的無家者，而毒品與槍枝是彷彿空氣般平常的存在。  
對此，已經長駐數個月的艾迪倒是早已熟悉，面色如昔地將車停在散發刺鼻氣味的防火巷，吹著口哨熟稔地向超市方向走去。

「兩包薯球、一包辣味雞翅、一手可樂、兩盒披薩……」  
穿梭在貨架之間的男人低聲嘟囔著，一路麻利地將貨品放進籃子。  
眼見晚餐時間將近，艾迪打算給總是處於飢餓狀態的猛毒添購一些囤貨，算是討好也算是慶祝，雖說共生體大多數能量源於活物，但有些零嘴畢竟不無小補。

「還有十根巧克力能量棒和──」  
「嗨艾迪！」  
聞聲回首，隨即映入眼簾的是有幾分熟悉的面孔，艾迪好半晌才想起男人似乎是多年以前在環球日報的同事，兩人之間的關係雖說不至於交惡，但也稱不上交好，態度如此熱情是何緣故倒是可想而知。  
開銷不斐的紐約本就不是個容易生存的地方，環球日報更是因為號角日報的打壓發展受限，想來男人不是因為財務危機被裁員，便是讓內部員工逼得另尋他就，而在他鄉意外碰上舊友自是要藉機找些出路。

「果真是你，好久不見了。這是……你的晚餐？」  
無視男人眼底揉合了鄙夷的憐憫，清楚對方想法的艾迪沒有多作解釋，聳了聳肩毫不在意，「垃圾食物使人快樂，對吧？」  
「這麼久沒見，不如去喝一杯？」  
「不了，家裡還有事。」  
「女朋友嗎？」  
從架上取下洋芋片的動作沒停，艾迪隨口應道：「不，寵物。」  
「寵物？看不出來你會養寵物啊。」  
「朋友寄養在我這的。」  
艾迪也不反駁，順著男人的話頭面不改色地扯謊，「我得先走了，免得那傢伙把我家給拆了。」艾迪態度隨意，惟有腳下邁得飛快的步伐透出幾分歸心似箭。

 

「二十六塊五。」  
櫃臺負責結帳的是陳太太，一絲不苟的態度與前幾天因為直擊猛毒攻擊人類而嚇壞的模樣明顯天差地遠，「還有這些是贈品。」  
「謝了。」  
望著被一起塞進塑膠袋的兩大包中式泡麵，艾迪咧嘴一笑，方才因為巧遇故友而生的陰霾一掃而空。

「哎、艾迪。」  
女聲在艾迪即將踏出超市前響起。  
瞧出陳太太眼中的猶豫，不明所以的艾迪反問道：「最近還有其他人來收保護費嗎？」  
「不……我只是想問有關你的寄身蟲，是否會對人體產生危害？」  
望著憂心忡忡的陳太太，讀懂女人話中含意的艾迪又一次笑了，「不，他不會傷害我，而我也不會讓他傷害好人。」  
比起單純的回答問題，男人的態度更似作出承諾。

 

＊

 

拎著收穫充實的塑膠袋走進空間不大的單人套房，艾迪歡快地與同居的外星夥伴討論等會的晚餐安排，「嘿兄弟我猜你沒吃過泡麵，今晚──」  
直到艾迪的視線落在空無一物的桌面，未完的語句嘎然而止，前一秒還樂融融的氣氛登時化作泡影。

「猛毒！」  
直勾勾瞪著因為摔落地面而破碎容器，艾迪幾乎喘不過氣，「猛毒！猛毒！該死的你在哪？」顧不上收拾同樣掉了滿地的食材，艾迪翻遍客廳每個角落便跌跌撞撞地衝進臥室。  
但很不幸地，同樣沒能尋著共生體的蹤影。

短短五分鐘時間卻幾乎將艾迪逼至瘋狂，只見男人揪著髮根赤紅著雙眼，像是被逼入絕境的野獸在客廳來回踱步。

「他會回來的，只要成功找到活體寄生猛毒都會回來的，沒有瞧見屍體就是最好的結果……」  
給自己下暗示般，艾迪低聲咕噥著。  
如此反覆，理智勉強回籠的男人這才踉蹌地走進浴室，捧著水便朝臉上一陣潑，從不怎麼乾淨的鏡中依稀可見淌下的水珠弄得襟口一片狼狽。

 

「艾迪……」  
艾迪搖了搖頭，掌心在面上隨手一抹，試圖擺脫飄忽不定的幻聽。  
「艾迪……」  
「該死！」  
狠狠揪著髮根，艾迪惡狠狠瞪著鏡中的倒影，無比懷念初次感應到猛毒存在時的景況，即便當時自己表現得猶如惡俗驚悚片的演員，而猛毒也不如現在友善。

「艾迪！」  
突然，益發清晰的呼喚與過往的記憶相重疊，猛然驚醒的男人不禁瞪大了眼。

「猛毒？」  
半信半疑地循聲趴在地上，就著昏黃的燈光艾迪終是在視線不佳的角落瞧見奄奄一息的共生體，顧不上多問，男人盡可能伏低著高大的身軀，伸長了手臂觸碰因為先前受到爆炸影響體積明顯減小的外星生物。

寄生的過程不過一瞬間，艾迪只覺得胸口如黑洞般幽深的裂罅剎那被充盈，虛弱的共生體沒辦法帶給宿主太大幫助，但猛毒卻輕易地幫艾迪找回心臟跳動的理由。

 

「你為什麼離開那個容器？」將鋪滿薯球的烤盤推進烤箱，已經換了件衣服的艾迪問道。  
「我感應到你的靠近，艾迪我想找你。」低沉的男聲自體內傳出。  
聞言，艾迪嘆了口氣，只覺得無處宣洩的怒氣不上不下地梗在喉間，「下次別這樣，這裡可不是Klyntar行星，只要沒有宿主你就得死於非命！好吧，總之我不會讓你再離開。」  
一邊碎念，艾迪沒有停下嘴裡咀嚼的動作，畢竟體內有一個嗷嗷待哺的外星生物，而比起需要烹調的食材，巧克力能量棒更簡便一些。

「艾迪我還餓。」  
見自己叮嚀起不了作用，餘悸猶存的男人只能無奈地吁出一口長氣，「吃泡麵好嗎？」  
「有海鮮口味嗎？」  
「只有肉骨茶和雞汁口味。總共有十包，應該夠你吃吧？」

在等待開水煮滾的時間，男人倚在餐桌旁仰頭將大半包洋芋片倒進嘴裡，猛毒的存在讓艾迪毫不擔心會有任何碎屑落在嘴以外的地方。  
艾迪這才一把將空包裝拍進垃圾桶，方才接了一捧洋芋片的觸手便餵到嘴邊，三兩口嚥下食物，仍舊不放心的艾迪板起臉訓斥道，「嘿猛毒，我說真的，再有下次，就不准你吃薯球了！」  
一如獨自扶養孩子的新手父母，艾迪既想將孩子放在掌心寵著，又害怕孩子太過調皮而陷入危險，於是只能祭出說服力幾近於零的威脅。

「那薯條可以嗎？」早已看透艾迪性格的共生體對此顯然毫不在意。  
「不，禁止所有馬鈴薯製品。」  
「艾迪你這是虐待！」  
「沒有討價還價的空間，你再說就──」  
「可以吃了嗎？」  
「該死，猛毒你得學會聽我說話！」  
伴隨有一句沒一句的鬥嘴，不多時，泡麵特有的香氣便漫了滿間套房，在陳太太的資助下，長期處於飢餓狀態的共生體今晚勉強吃了半飽。

至於累了一天又飽受驚嚇的艾迪，一夜好眠。

 

 

＊

電影的萌毒實在太太太可愛了！！！  
還以為SONY為了PG-13刻意萌化了猛毒，結果漫畫根本不遑多讓  
猛毒和艾迪絕對是Love Story  
萌的心膽顫！！！（捂胸口


	2. ● Drop.2

晚間十一點，正是酒吧生意火紅時。  
伴隨駐唱歌手低啞慵懶的歌聲，身材窈窕的侍女端著餐盤穿梭在各桌之間，而在吧檯不引人注意的陰影處，沉默獨酌的黑髮男子沒有與人攀談的意願，不多時又在酒保驚疑的目光下點了第十杯酒。

艾迪沒有在意，而是對酒保友好地笑了笑。  
為了讓體內的共生體嚐鮮，艾迪特意將菜單上各種酒款都點過一輪，從威士忌、郎姆、伏特加、琴酒、龍舌蘭、白蘭地，到葡萄酒、氣泡酒和生啤，或濃或淡的酒精紛紛下肚，最後麻痺的味蕾幾乎喪失識別味道的功能。  
而一切都源於猛毒的一句話，「酒精真的很好喝嗎？」

於是每喝一款酒，外星友人便會以嘶啞的嗓音簡單地給出點評，例如，苦、澀、辣、討厭、無聊、還好、沒味道等等，其中猛毒對氣泡酒表達了喜愛，原因無他，便是其近似氣泡飲料的口感和甜味。  
「娘炮。」  
對此艾迪下了一個註解，理所當然地惹來猛毒的抗議。

 

艾迪將剛送上的黑啤湊近唇邊，還未喝上一口，邊聞飽含訝異的驚呼響起，「哇喔，你是艾迪‧布洛克？我喜歡你的新聞。」  
「知道嗎，通常認出我的都不是像妳這樣的美女。」  
作為人氣頗高的記者，艾迪自然不是第一次在酒杯被搭訕，憑藉一副好口才向來應對得宜。  
「布洛克先生你真會說話。」  
「艾迪。」  
「我是露西。」  
互相報了名字，露西便理所當然地在艾迪身旁的空位落坐。

「每天跑新聞一定很辛苦吧？」  
「為了追求最真實的報導總是需要有所犧牲，作為第一線的記者我想大家都有足夠的覺悟。」沒有忽略全然貼上胳膊的柔軟胸脯，艾迪態度自若地啜了一口黑啤，不忘為所有同業抬升形象。  
「才不像你說的那麼容易，我記得前不久生命基金會事件鬧得可大了！還好你揭露了真相，否則社會大眾都還不知道要被蒙騙多久呢。」  
輕撩披散在裸肩旁的金色鬈髮，露西換了一個更能展示自己身體曲線的姿勢，風情萬種衝艾迪舉杯，「敬舊金山的媒體英雄。」  
聽聞玻璃杯輕碰的脆響，艾迪半瞇起眼回以一笑，「敬知音。」

「艾迪，你覺不覺得我們該多聊聊？」  
散發誘惑和邀約的女體傾身靠得極近，原先擱在艾迪膝蓋處的手正一路向根部撫去，擦了鮮紅指甲油的指甲在昏黃燈光下泛起誘惑人心的光澤，「只有我們兩個，深入地聊一聊……」

話已至此，暗示自是再清楚不過。  
露西的動作會越發大膽即是因為艾迪的默許，畢竟打從與安妮分手，生活品質一落千丈的男人便無暇顧及溫飽以外的生理需求，而現在美色當前，自認不是聖人的艾迪當然沒有拒絕的理由。

伸手攬上露西的後腰將彼此間的距離再縮小一些，女性特有的馨香盈滿整個鼻腔，艾迪閉起眼，俯身便要吻上那雙飽滿的唇瓣，卻不料低沉的男聲會如雷擊般毫無預警直劈後腦，「離開這裡，立刻。」  
「什麼？」  
旖旎和曖昧頓時消失無蹤，捂著隱隱作痛的後腦勺，從未有過的情況讓艾迪下意識四處張望。  
「怎麼了？」  
不明所以的露西眨了眨眼，一臉困惑。

 

「我說離開！」  
腦中響起的聲音滿是不容反駁的不耐煩，強烈的不安湧上心頭，艾迪依稀能夠感覺到體內的外星生物正在皮膚下狂躁地遊走，甚至隱隱有破體而出的勢頭。  
若是猛毒在大庭廣眾之下突然發狂變身，不僅可能傷及無辜，共生體的存在便再也瞞不住。  
「別出來！」  
顧不上還有旁人，艾迪連忙出聲喝斥，然而實際效用有多大就是艾迪自己也不清楚。

 

「你還好嗎？」露西面露關切。  
「呃抱歉，我突然想到還有點事，我先走了。」  
正好的氣氛讓猛毒這般打斷，艾迪著實沒有繼續尋歡作樂的心情，不識情趣地扳下女人環摟在自己肩頭的手。  
最末，艾迪在露西錯愕而憤怒的目光下逃也似地離開酒吧。  
艾迪清楚自己是個性無能的謠言不用半天便會傳遍整個酒吧，不論真假，畢竟比起探究真相，人們更在意話題煽情或趣味與否。

 

騎著愛車奔馳在仍舊車水馬龍的道路上，艾迪感嘆，「嘖，真是可惜，下回不能再來這裡喝酒了，這裡的生啤可是最棒的。」  
「不值得再來，太吵了。」  
「我以為要超音波才會對你產生影響？」  
因為紅燈暫停的艾迪蹙起眉頭，顯然沒想到生活中隨處可見的音樂也會對猛毒造成傷害。  
回應男人關切的是一聲飽含各種情緒的悶哼，幾分睥睨，幾分傲慢，還有幾分不加掩飾的怨惱。

聞言，饒是艾迪再遲鈍也知道共生體方才的反常舉動是鬧彆扭了。  
腦中浮現共生體雙手環胸等待他人上前勸哄的生動形象，忍不住笑問，「嘿兄弟，你怎麼一回事？」  
面對猛毒的沉默，艾迪換了一個提問的角度，「你不喜歡露西？」  
「討厭。」  
「為什麼？她不美嗎？」  
「她摸你，還想要親你！」  
聽聞猛毒理所當然的語氣，艾迪頗是無奈，決定將共生體的反常歸咎於與地球不同的外星審美觀，「好吧，我就當作你不喜歡她的長相了。」

「任何人想要觸碰你都必須經過我的同意！你可是我的！」  
先前聽到類似的宣言，人類代表還會意思意思反駁幾句，然而逐漸熟知共生體的獨佔欲，艾迪也沒了爭論的耐性，索性全當作耳邊風。  
「事實上他們只會經過我的同意。」  
「所以我才沒有一口咬掉那個女人的頭。」艾迪敢拿所有身家打賭自己確實從猛毒嘶啞的聲線聽出得意和自豪。

見雙方對話不在一個頻道上，艾迪嘆了口氣，以退為進，「好吧，我保證之後找對象會先經過你的同意，但你得先和我道歉，你剛才弄痛我了。」  
餘悸猶存的艾迪直到現在都還不清楚那一瞬間的尖銳疼痛究竟是如何造成。

「我只是咬了一口。」  
聞言，人類宿主忍不住提高聲量，「等等，你說你咬了哪個部位？」  
「大腦，反正我幫你修理好了。」  
「修理我的大腦？」  
無法消化衝擊的艾迪一愣，機車便不受控制地闖過已經轉紅的號誌燈。

「你一直看那個女人類，艾迪你只能看著我，想著我。」  
始作俑者顯得毫無悔意，哭笑不得的男人重重嘆了口氣，乾脆放棄掙扎，「算了你要吃就吃吧，動手前先破壞我的中樞神經，我不想體會死亡的過程。」

原先平穩順遂的生活在揭發生命基金會的陰謀開始失序，而後碰上猛毒便是徹底脫軌，除了體魄，神經與膽量更是因為飽經磨練逐漸強韌，如今倒是習慣了這種與瘋狂為伍的日子，否則怎會在知曉自己被啃食後還如此淡然。  
一如尼采所言，自己作為凝視深淵者，或許遲早會成為深淵吧……  
隔著安全帽的護目鏡，眸底倒映出前邊幾乎沒有空隙的車陣，艾迪卻沒有打算停下催快油門的動作。

 

＊

 

是的，艾迪酒駕，好孩子不要學XDDDD  
好喜歡小鼻子小眼睛愛吃醋的猛毒（姨母笑


	3. ● Drop.3

這是一個風和日麗的午後。  
經營個人工作室的艾迪特意提早離開辦公室，罕有地不是為了採訪，碰面地點約在一間評價甚佳的露天咖啡館，對象則是因為深入戰區前線採訪久未聯絡的舊友路易斯。  
剛開始還略顯尷尬和生硬的態度在一番暢談後隨即恢復昔日的熟稔，興趣雷同的兩人聊了一下午，轉眼間天邊已經染上橙黃，還有其他行程的路易斯這才驚覺時光飛逝。

「我得先走了！我會在舊金山待一週，改天再找時間喝一杯。」  
匆匆穿上夾克，已經走出幾步的路易斯突然猛地回過頭，「對了，你和安妮打算什麼時候結婚？」  
「我們分手了。」艾迪從沒想過自己也能笑著承認這一點。  
「啊……」  
雖說意料外的消息讓路易斯很是震驚，但回過神的男人隨即衝艾迪笑得曖昧，「言下之意，你已經單身好一陣子了……」虛握的拳頭在空中做出擼動的手勢。  
見狀，忍不住笑出聲的艾迪連忙擺手驅趕道，「快滾吧你，難不成等人報警抓你嗎？」

 

見友人乘坐的計程車消失在遠處的街道，艾迪獨自坐在戶外的圓桌邊，哼起不成調的旋律，顯然心情頗佳。

沉默了一個下午的共生體突然發問：「那個動作是什麼意思？」  
一如面對孩子童言童語的新手爸爸，清楚性教育的重要性，但艾迪仍選擇逃避，「你不是住在我的腦袋裡嗎？」  
「我沒看你做過。」  
「閉嘴，別提醒我有多久沒有性生活了，前幾天就差那麼一點，結果被你打斷。噢算了，誰知道你會不會在我做愛時作出什麼事，我也沒有被旁觀的愛好。」  
男人微調了一個姿勢，順勢將手掌虛掩在嘴前，垂下眉眼佯裝目光落在手機螢幕上，語氣咬牙切齒。

 

見猛毒許久不作聲，艾迪端起熱度已然散盡的咖啡啜了一小口，樂得享受與共生體相處時少有的勝利。  
直到猛毒得寸進尺的發言響起，「我想看那個叫Ａ片的東西。」  
「咳、咳咳咳……」  
艾迪被嗆得連咖啡都濺上衣襟，顧不上咳嗽未停，手忙腳亂地抽了幾張餐巾紙擦拭灑在桌面的褐色污漬。

好不容易收拾妥當，鬆了口氣的艾迪抬起頭，卻不料會毫無預警地撞進一汪透出友善與笑意的湖藍色眸瞳。  
女人清甜的相貌算不上豔麗，但總有人天生具備使人平靜的能力，艾迪侷促一笑，連忙收起萌動的春心，將小費壓在咖啡盤下，起身離開前衝女人禮貌性地點了點頭。

若是以往，艾迪想必會以此作為上前搭訕的引言，然而不同以往的無拘無束，此時某個壞脾氣的外星小寵物更需要照料。  
「我不是寵物。」  
「還是你比較喜歡寄生蟲這個說法？」  
「我不是寄生蟲！」  
「行了行了，就是個小玩笑。」幾個月以前，艾迪或許還會因為猛毒語氣中顯現的怒氣感到緊張，然而經過好些日子的相處，艾迪自認已足夠強大得以應對任何挑戰。

「讓我看Ａ片我就原諒你。」  
發下豪語不過一秒鐘，艾迪便決定收回前言。  
勇於對抗惡勢力揭露弊案的公民記者始終搞不清楚猛毒的腦袋都在想些什麼，原先征服地球的遠大志向轉眼就能放棄，就如背叛原生種族的理由只是不著調的「因為你」。

 

＊

 

拗不過猛毒的堅持，晚餐後艾迪終究是滿足了外星夥伴的要求。  
在慣用的搜尋引擎輸入關鍵字，很快眸底便倒映出清一色以肉色居多的影片，艾迪牙一咬，隨手點開其中一部。

全黑的鏡頭很快轉亮，那是個再尋常不過的臥室場景，穿著休閒的高壯男人正靠坐在床頭看雜誌，下一秒，身材玲瓏豐滿的女人便踩著貓步走進畫面，扭著腰蛇一般跨騎在男人身上。  
雜誌的吸引力顯然遠低於女人手法純熟的撩撥，兩人很快便擁吻在一塊。  
「唔、嗯……」  
轉眼間，衣衫已經退去大半。  
一如色情片慣有的套路，兩人又親又摸歷經一番前戲，最末便是真槍實彈地進入正題。

「啊、哈啊……」  
挺著一對豪乳，金髮女星目光妖媚，扭著腰臀迎合來自身後的進犯，「啊那裡……好爽嗯……」越發亢奮的嬌吟伴隨男人的粗喘流瀉而出。

拘謹地正坐在沙發上，面露尷尬的艾迪微偏開目光不願直視螢幕中抵死纏綿的肉體。  
作為成年人，色情片之於艾迪自然不陌生，然而短短的三十分鐘，艾迪只覺得如坐針氈格外彆扭。

嚴格來說這是一部內容中規中矩的色情片，並無為了吸睛刻意誇飾的劇情或道具，但勝在畫質清晰，演員面容姣好身材火辣，才會落在網站熱門精選區。  
但窘迫的艾迪沒打算和猛毒討論這些，伸長了手試圖關閉視窗，「好了，片子你也看到了，挺無聊的所以——」

「等等，為什麼你沒有做那個？」  
艾迪一愣，過了三秒鐘才意會共生體所指為何，侷促地以手背蹭過鼻頭，「那是……個人偏好。」  
「做給我看。」  
「什麼？」  
男人驀然拔高的驚呼換來猛毒的低笑，「我想知道。」故作乖巧的聲調彷彿好學的孩子。  
「別開玩笑……」  
正打算揮開阻攔自己動作的黑色液體，艾迪這才驚覺兩手不知何時已脫離自身控制。

「是像這樣嗎？」  
眼睜睜地看著懸在空中的手違背自主意識做出暗示性十足的動作，又急又惱的男人連忙出言喝斥，「猛毒！」

「艾迪，做給我看……」  
這一次嘶啞的嗓音並非源於腦袋，而是伴隨著濕潮的水氣直撲艾迪耳廓。  
猛一哆嗦，男人不知是氣或是羞的憋紅了耳根，重獲主權的手卻彷彿受蠱惑般挑開褲頭探入底褲，哆嗦著將掌心覆上腿間久未使用的物事。

 

不過幾下不經意的摩挲，原先便已半勃的器官便迫不及待地充血脹大，黏稠的透明液體自微張的鈴口汨汨滲出，襯得肉紅色的柱身分外淫靡。  
「一下就硬了呢。」共生體對此表現出十二萬分的好奇心，低頭湊得極近。  
「別、別那樣……」  
艾迪舔了舔乾澀的下唇，試圖推拒猛毒的靠近，然而雙眼因為強烈快感蒙上水氣的模樣卻毫無嚇阻力。

感知到宿主陷入歡愉，外星生物益發興致勃勃，「我可以幫你。」  
話音方落，沒有給艾迪反駁的機會，猛毒擬作人類手掌的觸手已經仿效男人的動作一把握住全然勃起的柱身。  
「噢老天……猛毒不唔……」  
艾迪猛地倒抽一口氣，眼睜睜瞧見黑色的觸手在自己的性器上下滑動，甚至連根部的會陰和脹大的囊袋都沒有放過。  
那是別於人體的溫熱，奇特的觸感和別於自瀆的快意一再刺激艾迪的神經，不安地瞪大了眼，無可言喻的悖德感讓男人既緊張又興奮，理智叫囂著不應如此，卻無可自控地耽溺其中。

 

被情欲浸染的腦袋已經喪失思考能力，艾迪只覺得自己好似漂浮在空中，朦朧之際，眼角餘光不合時宜地瞥見螢幕中的黑髮女星正跪在沙發旁垂首為男星口交，頓了片刻，艾迪這才意識起後一支影片已經自動播放。  
「你喜歡這樣，那這樣呢？」  
腦袋暈呼呼的艾迪仍舊執著於關閉畫面，模糊間只聽聞猛毒不知說了些什麼，下一秒就見共生體伸長鮮紅的舌頭，取代黑色的觸手一圈圈繞上男人腿間的物事。

伴隨著套弄，共生體濕黏的唾液無異為艾迪帶來更多快感。  
艾迪緊貼椅背，腹部因為急促的呼吸劇烈起伏，彷彿落入捕食者手中的青蛙徒勞無功地蹬腿，「唔該死……猛毒夠了……」沒能阻止事態更加惡化，男人索性後仰著頸項，不願也不敢看那過於超現實的情色景象。  
比起被服侍，艾迪認為自己更似被獻祭的羔羊，瑟瑟發抖卻無從掙扎，強烈的快感伴隨著被就此吞噬的恐懼，無可言喻的戰慄自下腹向周身蔓延，似火又似冰的雙重夾擊讓艾迪很快便悶哼著攀上巔峰。

 

古今中外眾多文學家總將高潮和死亡掛勾，過去艾迪總將此視為文人賣弄學識的片面之詞，直到真真切切地親自體會。  
攤在沙發上，全身氣力都被掏空的男人目光渙散地望向天花板，一邊享受高潮後的餘韻，一邊咒罵人生過於戲劇化。

「這是什麼？」  
懶洋洋地轉動眼珠朝聲源望去，艾迪費了三秒鐘的時間才意識到布滿猛毒下顎和舌面的白濁液體究竟為何。  
幾乎是同時間，艾迪瞧見影片中的女星一臉魅惑地將男星的精液嚥下，毫無意外地，寄宿在男人體內的外星生物也將這一目看進眼底。

「別吞下去！」  
艾迪驚呼出聲，然而終究遲了一步。  
清晰地聽聞共生體發出吞嚥的聲音，仍舊渾身無力的地球宿主擰著眉頭嘆了口氣，恨不得將自己悶死在沙發裡。

 

「有點腥，但味道還可以。」  
猛毒舔了舔嘴角，美食家似地下了評論。  
「拜託你閉嘴。」將手臂橫過雙眼，艾迪發出困窘的哀號。  
「這不行吃嗎？」  
佯裝沒有聽見猛毒的提問，艾迪扔開沾了自己體液的衛生紙，恨恨地將筆電螢幕蓋上。

「我要睡了。」  
拖著虛浮的雙腿站起身，然而未待艾迪走進臥室，便聞腦中響起熟悉的嘶啞聲線，「你可是全宇宙顏射共生體的第一個人類，感覺榮幸嗎？」低俗的性愛用語顯然是從影片中現學現賣。  
「閉嘴，今天別再讓我聽見你說話。」  
黑髮的男人伸手抹了一把兀自發燙的臉，惡聲惡氣地下達命令。

看似氣勢十足，但成效如何，僅有艾迪自己和猛毒知曉。


	4. ● Drop.4

那是一個晴朗的午後，陽光燦爛而不炫目，綴有縷縷雲絲的湛藍天空不含半點雜質，拂面的徐徐清風再怡人不過。  
艾迪是在一個月前接到通知，卻直到今天抵達現場才有真實感。  
一如安妮長久以來的夢想，運用大量鮮花裝飾的婚禮在戶外舉行，受邀參加的賓客不算太多，顯然僅有新人親近的家人和朋友，值得慶幸的是孤身到場的艾迪不至於一個人也不認識。  
然而與老朋友的閒聊均不約而同地以揶揄作結，艾迪不得不承認自己以曾經論及婚嫁的前男友身分出席這種場合著實有些尷尬。

「妳是我見過最美的新娘。」  
傾身給了手捧花束身著白紗的安妮一個擁抱，艾迪出言打趣，「真是便宜了丹。」  
「你也挺不賴啊，如果你平常都穿西裝的話或許我就後悔了。」女律師目光在艾迪身上悠轉一圈，面對調侃表現得十分大方。  
「嗨、兩位介意我一起加入話題嗎？」  
一襲白西裝的外科醫師走近，無比自然地與安妮交換了一個吻，「艾迪感謝你今天撥空前來，你對我們而言都很重要。」咧嘴一笑，洋溢在男人眉眼間的喜悅讓人無法忽略。  
一開始，艾迪的確對於這個能獲得安妮青睞的男人甚為不滿，而當時恰好正逢與猛毒初遇時頗是糟糕的磨合期，丹的大方著實幫了大忙，艾迪就是標準再嚴苛，也不得不承認丹真真切切是個值得信賴且託付一生的對象。

 

「那天我和安妮談過了，我們的孩子出生後，你願意成為他的教父嗎？」  
讀懂男人話中意涵，艾迪瞠大雙眼，驚喜之餘不由得笑罵出聲：「你們有考慮過我這位前男友的感受嗎？」  
「我勸過他了。」  
只見安妮故作誇張地擠眉弄眼，隨後聳了聳肩，「好吧，事實上我很贊同他的提議。」

「聽起來我沒有拒絕的餘地。」  
走近笑得燦爛傻氣的新郎，艾迪伸手在男人胸口落下不輕不重的一拳，嘶啞的聲線壓得極低，「如果讓我知道安妮有絲毫的不幸福，我會讓你付出代價。」在無人瞧見的角度，艾迪的眼白一瞬間被純粹的夜色取而代之。  
「咦？」  
「你是世界上最幸運的人，願你們幸福快樂。」  
無視丹的一臉驚疑，艾迪隨口找了個理由便先行告別，「我還有事就先走了，改天再聊。」

 

離開會場後，實際上沒有任何行程的男人騎著機車漫無目地閒逛，待到回過神，艾迪這才發現自己正兩手揣在兜裡，杵在曾經十分熟悉的樓房前。  
「你不開心？」共生體的聲音有些困惑。  
「不、我只是有些感慨。」  
仰望正靠在窗邊俯瞰街景的毛先生，艾迪搖頭否認，「不過半年的時間，一切都物是人非了。」

「她不愛你。」  
「還真是謝謝你提醒我。」  
「艾迪我愛你。」  
聞言，艾迪不由得笑出聲：「我看起來很需要安慰嗎？」  
雖說不清楚猛毒的改變是否因為這段日子的相處，但能夠以趨近人類的思考模式釋出善意，自詡為監護人的艾迪感到餘有榮焉。

「我也愛你。」  
嘴角上彎，蚊蚋一般的呢喃除了艾迪本身，便僅有寄宿在男人體內的共生體能夠聽聞。

 

＊

 

整個下午，男人孤身走過數個充滿安妮回憶的景點，包括兩人一同造訪的濱海步道和浪漫夜景，或是曾經互許終身的公園。  
就如艾迪所言，他早已接受自己的錯誤與安妮的離去，由衷為安妮獲得幸福感到欣喜的同時，也想為逝去的愛情做點什麼，於是在今日的最後，艾迪選擇在與安妮第一次約會的餐廳享用晚餐。  
在侍者既驚喜又詫異的目光下，男人奢侈地點了七道主餐和兩份凱薩沙拉，當然後者引來共生體的強烈抗議。

 

飯後，艾迪不再流連越夜越熱鬧的城市，順路買了一手啤酒便逕自返家。  
一般情況下，六罐啤酒理當足夠艾迪興起時喝上幾天，卻耐不住此時的男人一罐接一罐地牛飲。

「我也要。」嗜甜的共生體雖說不好酒精，卻總愛湊熱鬧。  
「你不早說，沒了呢。」  
就在猛毒語音落下的瞬間，艾迪正巧仰首將罐底的啤酒一飲而盡，「如果還要喝就得出去買了。」坐在柔軟地毯上的微醺男人倚在沙發旁，懶洋洋地搖晃手中的空罐，語帶無奈。  
「這裡還有。」  
嘶啞的低音由耳朵旁傳來，只聽猛毒如是說道，下一秒濕軟的物事便毫無預警地舔過嘴角。

艾迪捂著仍殘有濕意的面頰，睜大一雙因為酒精染上水氣的黑眸，傻愣了好半晌無法做出反應。  
「還要。」  
「咦？」待到艾迪回過神已經太遲，共生體鮮紅的舌頭已經不滿於此，逮著了空檔便索性探入男人滿是酒氣的口腔。  
「唔、你……」  
好不容易推開碩大的腦袋，重新搶回身體自主權的男人以手背抹過滿是唾液的嘴唇，咕噥著抱怨道：「猛毒你作什麼？」

 

「你說愛我。」  
艾迪沒料到共生體會突然談及這個話題，侷促地搔了搔面頰，粗聲粗氣地反問，「所以呢？」  
「相愛的人會一起做開心的事。我想讓你開心。」  
思緒因為攝取過量酒精有些渾沌，艾迪微偏著腦袋，全然無法理解共生體沒頭沒尾的話，只是呵呵笑著傻樂。

待到黏稠的物質爬滿全身，特意熨燙過的筆挺襯衫和長褲接連失守，驚覺到不對勁的男人這才連忙護住最後一塊遮蔽效果有限的布料，「猛毒你做什麼？」  
「我會讓艾迪開心。」  
嘶啞的嗓音這般說著，不知退怯的漆黑觸手已經突破男人的防守成功鑽入底褲。

「啊！」  
最是敏感的部位受控於人，艾迪發出一聲短促而慌亂的驚呼，卻掙不開如藤蔓般由腳踝一路向腿根攀爬的觸手。  
雖說因為乙醇麻痺了中樞神經，性器充血的速率不如以往，然而面對共生體又是搔弄又是捋動花樣百出的挑逗，腿間的物事終究將深灰色的底褲撐出清晰的輪廓，因為體液形成的水漬格外曖昧。

 

「唔嗯……」  
許是因為有過前次的經驗，嘗過甜頭的男人很快便屈服於快感之下，「猛毒快、快點……」主動扯下緊繃的底褲不說，甚至在略涼的觸手緩下套弄時忍不住挺著腰胯催促。

「艾迪我會一直在你身邊。」  
一邊說，舌面一邊重重舔過男人胸膛的肉粉色乳粒，然而別於此時正在上演的淫靡和荒唐，共生體吐出的誓言卻再認真不過。  
與地球人的審美觀不同，比起美麗，來自仙女座星系的共生體更偏好強壯和光明，自從來到地球，猛毒陸續換過幾個宿主，其中最為滿意且相處時間最長的便是艾迪。  
在猛毒看過的少數電影中曾經談及所謂的一見鍾情，然而比起如此虛浮不實際的情感，猛毒更傾向於將自己對艾迪的佔有欲解釋為對光明的憧憬，在共生體眼中，艾迪不論是為了維護公民知情權冒險犯難，或是對於街道旁無家者的慷慨，全都耀眼非凡。  
而今日，男人向來璀璨絢爛的光芒因為參加婚禮而變得黯淡，一如蒙塵的寶石。  
一如人們不允許自己的財產有所損失，猛毒同樣不能夠接受自己的宿主因為外物而變質，即使對象是尚且討喜的安妮也不行。

 

每一處敏感點均受到妥善照料，放棄掙扎的男人雙眼一閉，任由酥麻的快感浪潮似地堆疊再堆疊。  
理智被侵蝕，蓄積於下腹的躁動熱流很快便噴射而出，白濁的液體濺在共生體漆黑物質的襯托下顯得格外情色。

 

＊

 

事情很多，是個憂鬱的一天  
所以來更新一下可愛的小萌毒，正肉下回上菜www


	5. Chapter 5

「唔嗯……」  
射精後的物事已經溫順地軟下卻仍無比敏感，細小的觸手分支就著黏液有一下沒一下撫弄，每一次撩過鈴口都能引起艾迪的哆嗦和呻吟。  
敞著兩腿，沈浸在高潮餘韻的男人雙眼迷離，經過幾個月的相處，人類宿主早已習慣肌膚被略涼物質包覆的觸感。  
於是待到艾迪察覺共生體的意圖時已然太遲，一下下蹭過臀肉及會陰的觸手已經鑽入腿間隱秘的縫隙。

「不要，那裡不行！」  
驚呼理所當然地沒有任何阻攔作用，異物感讓男人蹙緊眉頭，無可言喻的悶脹混合羞於啟齒的酥麻快意自尾椎開始擴散蔓延，地球宿主扭著腰伸長了手試圖阻止不斷戳刺進犯的滑溜觸手，卻未果。  
「艾迪你喜歡的。」  
嘶啞的嗓音在耳邊響起，共生體鮮紅的舌頭在沿著耳廓一路向下，在男人頸項留下一道曖昧的水痕，「你看，你明明都硬了。」  
受到刺激的內壁逐漸軟化，甚至開始配合不斷變粗的觸手自主收縮。  
察覺自己身體的變化，不願接受的艾迪低吟一聲，逃避似地以手臂阻隔視線，卻控制不了自己因為受到撩撥越發進入狀況的身體。

 

「艾迪看看我，睜眼看看我。」  
耐不住共生體拉長了語調撒嬌，遲疑半晌的男人終是慢騰騰地放下胳膊，重獲視線的下一秒，隨即因為預期外的景色猛地倒抽一口氣。  
湊到眼前的男性生殖器官通體全黑，爬滿經絡的勃發莖柱活靈活現，就是鈴口汨汨滲出的體液都與真實無異。  
強烈的視覺衝擊令艾迪下意識就要躲開，沒料猛毒如是說，「和你的一模一樣，仔細看看。」  
聞言，艾迪瞪著眼一時間退也不是進也不是。

就這麼片刻的遲疑，沒有腥羶氣味的男性器官已經抵上艾迪的嘴唇，「親親他，艾迪親親我。」  
許是因為酒精的作用，亦或是出於對眼前既陌生又熟悉物事的好奇，幾番猶豫後艾迪終是顫巍巍地探出舌尖，試探性地在怒張飽脹的頂端舔了一下，換來猛毒一聲低喘以及直擊腦仁的快意。  
驚奇地抬眸看了共生體一眼，換來下身如活物般蠕動進出的觸手又一次脹大。  
「唔啊，好脹……」  
紅著眼睛，受委屈似地擰起眉頭，就是艾迪自己也說不清明究竟是痛感還是快意來得更加強烈。  
作為異性戀活了三十多年，對於同性的牴觸幾乎是出於本能，然而這並不能讓貪圖刺激的男人停下既是討好共生體也是討好自己的舔拭。

「唔？」  
夜色的瞳仁氤氳著水氣，因為擬真性器的突然退開感到疑惑。  
「艾迪，我想幹你。」  
共生體的語氣理直氣壯，說著，舌尖同時探入已被擴張得十分鬆軟的穴口，「用形狀跟你一模一樣的陰莖操進你的屁股，用人類的方式和你結合。」

下流的發言伴隨濕潤的氣息直撲耳際，猛一縮頸項，艾迪下意識搖頭，然而當深埋在甬道內蠕動的觸手和舌尖雙雙撤出，酸麻的戰慄和強烈的空虛感讓到口的拒絕登時沒了聲息。  
「裡面已經足夠濕軟，不會痛的，好嗎？」  
猛毒啞聲誘哄，不待理智尚存的男人做出回應，濕滑的擬真性器卻已不由分說地頂開已經學會自主翕張的臀縫。

 

「哈啊……」  
為了參加婚禮特意穿上的筆挺西裝早被退盡，除了刺青，高壯的男人渾身赤裸地仰躺在沙發上，泛起緋紅的蜜色肌理浮出薄汗，胯間的肉刃精神勃勃，正承受異物入侵的臀部被高高抬起呈現任人擺佈的姿勢。  
伴隨男人的呻吟，猛毒加快抽插的節奏，每一下挺進都沒根埋入，精準地摩挲過深處的敏感點，隨後又幾乎盡數拔出，惹得穴口不住收縮顫動，猶如企求再一次的充盈。

 

「唔、太深了嗯……」  
仰起頸項，被伺候舒坦的艾迪饜足地瞇起眼，掌心包覆著自己隱隱跳動的勃發或快或慢地捋動。

艾迪不清楚來自外星的共生體究竟哪來這些亂七八糟的花樣，但很顯然猛毒不打算就此放過已經意識飄忽的宿主。  
「還想更舒服嗎？」  
嘶啞的嗓音拋出極有誘惑力的餌食，然而未待艾迪有所回應，猛毒已先一步以漆黑的物質裹住男人的慾望上下套弄。  
這不是共生體第一次為宿主手淫，但艾迪很快便察覺不對勁。

黏稠滑膩的觸手纏裹得十分嚴實，觸感濕軟緊緻，甚至配合艾迪每一次的挺腰呼吸般地起伏收縮，有過不少性經驗的男人隨即有了想法，擰著眉語帶遲疑，「唔、猛毒這——」  
「這是你體內的形狀，喜歡嗎？像不像同時和另外兩個自己上床？」  
共生體一邊說，一邊復又將擬真性器重重頂入男人體內。

 

做愛的對象不論是來自外星的共生體或是與自己，全都超乎艾迪的想像，然而沉溺在慾望之中，如漿糊一般的腦袋卻做不出除了迎合和粗喘以外的反應。  
半張著嘴，承受著身下不規律的衝撞，然而不斷疊加的快感真的太多，多得艾迪根本承受不住。  
「哈啊、猛毒……還要……」  
染上情慾氣息的眸瞳彷彿下一秒便要透出水來，又嗔又惱地睨了猛毒一眼，不得不說男人恨透卻也愛極了這種毫無隱私的感覺。  
共感的共生體甚至比艾迪更加清楚自己周身上下的每一個感受，或癢或痛，或是想狠狠被貫穿搗弄卻羞於啟齒的空虛和渴望。

「艾迪……」  
以環摟的姿勢，漆黑的物質幾乎覆蓋男人大半身體，不知疲倦地抽送仍嵌在宿主濕熱內壁中的粗壯觸手，「舒服嗎？」  
「唔、那裡已經……嗯啊……」  
升騰的快意電流似地爬向肢體末梢，不堪承受的男人搖晃著汗濕的腦袋，舒爽地繃緊蜷屈的腳趾，無意識絞緊仍在體內逞兇的肉刃。  
很快地，這一輪的性愛在艾迪的低吟中到達尾聲，熱燙的濃稠白濁分毫不漏地全讓漆黑的物質包裹其中，而敏感的內壁同樣湧入一股略涼的液體，完美地模擬性愛時內射與被內射情況。  
胸口劇烈起伏，失神的男人從喉間發出模糊的嗚咽，展臂摟住共生體碩大的腦袋，溫順地張嘴接納猛毒索吻的鮮紅舌尖。

 

情不自禁的衝動隨著精液一同射出體外，酣戰方歇，理智連帶著羞恥心便隨之回籠。  
「我要洗澡。」  
臊紅了耳根，酒意稍退的的男人明顯因為猶在敏感私處流連的觸手感到不自在。  
「我能夠幫忙。」  
「若是幫忙指的是這個就不必了。」  
輕扯共生體鮮紅的舌頭，艾迪不由得低笑出聲。

 

「我的舌頭能夠做很多事，例如給你口交或用來操你。」繞上宿主的頸部，猛毒試圖為自己辯白。  
又一次讓共生體口無遮攔的用詞鬧得臉色脹紅，驚覺自己疏於管教的艾迪下了禁令，「從今天起你不准再看那些亂七八糟的節目和網站。」  
「艾迪……」  
「半夜偷看也不行！」  
拖著因為過度使用而痠痛的肌肉走進浴室，男人無視自己因為適當發洩了慾望而感到舒爽的下腹，一口回絕，「也不看看看你都學了些什麼，開口閉口就是——」  
「但是艾迪……」

「不行！」  
不服氣的共生體捍衛自己的權利未果，沉默不過兩秒鐘，便聞一聲驚呼響起，「唔、夠了……啊、猛毒你夠了……」破碎而曖昧的吟嚀隨即由來不及帶上的門縫流瀉而出。  
顯然這番爭論已經晉升到另一種層次。

至於共生體是否成功說服人類宿主允其繼續利用豐富的網路資源觀摩學習，已是後話。

 

＊

咳、這應該不是互攻吧XD  
感覺定性不夠的艾迪就是會淪陷在溫柔和肉體愉悅中ww  
所以萌毒加油啊（搖旗吶喊


End file.
